pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chasing a Rival
Chasing a Rival is the eleventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 9/20/2019. Story Violet, Hazel and Sorrel are at a computer phone at the Lavender Town Pokémon Center, with Dr. Sebastian on the line. Dr. Sebastian: Tyrogue was admitted into the emergency room just a few hours ago. They are handling the initial signs of shock but he will most likely pull through. Violet: Thank you doctor. It is good to know that he will be okay. Dr. Sebastian: Unfortunately, his life will never be the same again. He’ll have to adapt in a whole new manner. It’ll be a few days before he’s deem fit to be released into my care for prosthetic fitting and training. Violet, I would like you to be there when he arrives. Violet: Understood. Sorrel: Can I assist in making the prosthetic, father?! Dr. Sebastian: Of course! I’ll expect you all back in a few days. And Violet, I’ll attempt to have a new prosthetic complete for you as well. Sorrel: Any possible way you could make them water proof? Dr. Sebastian: I can fiddle with some techniques. If that is the case, then I may wait for you to get home for us to bounce ideas off each other. Sorrel: That would be amazing! Thank you father! Dr. Sebastian hangs up, as Hazel stretches to the sky. Hazel: Welp, I’m off to bed. Violet: Why? We are leaving to ensure our arrival time is prior to Tyrogue’s transfer. Hazel: It’ll take just a day or two to get there. That grants us a night of rest. Surely you’d need a break after the events of today. Violet: As I was not physically harmed by the cave-in that line of thought is inaccurate. Hazel: Fine! I am going to bed! Join me or not. I’ll see you in the morning. Voice: Hey Violet! Everyone turns as Chase runs up towards them with a grin on his face. Chase: It’s great to see you! How’s your journey going? Violet: My journey is progressing soundly. I obtained the Cascade Badge from the Cerulean City gym. Chase: Sweet! I decked down and finally beat Erika! Check it! Chase pulls out his badge case, opening it. He shows off his Boulder, Cascade and Rainbow badges. Chase: I’m now up to three badges! Violet: That is impressive. Violet walks off, as Chase spins as if caught off guard. Chase: Hey wait! Chase runs around, stopping Violet again. Chase: As long as we’re both here, let’s have a battle! I’d love to see the strength of your Eevee now! Violet: Oh. I accept. Let me retrieve my Pokémon from Nurse Joy. Violet keeps walking, as Hazel and Sorrel join up with Chase. Hazel: Listen, Chase. Maybe you wanna wait for a battle. She’s had a long day. Chase: How so? Sorrel: There was a cave-in earlier. She lost one of her prosthetic arms and witnessed a Tyrogue removed his own arm. Chase: (Double takes) She’s missing an arm?! Hazel: How did you not notice that?! I supposed you didn’t notice the dirt and tear in her dress either?! Chase: (Scratches head) Huh. I guess not. Hazel: (Groans) You’re so unobservant. Typical guy. Hazel and Sorrel go to the desk and obtain their Pokémon as Violet chooses Eevee. Eevee: Ee! Violet: Eevee, we’re going to have a battle with Chase again. End Scene Violet and Chase are on the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center, the street lights illuminating the field. Hazel, Flabébé, Sorrel and Aipom sit on a bench to watch. Chase: What kind of battle should we do? Three-on-three? Violet: I only own two Pokémon. Chase: In that case we’ll do two-on-two! I’ll start with Pidgeotto! Chase throws his Pokéball, choosing Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto: Pidgeo! Violet: Oricorio. Let us participate in battle together. Violet opens a Pokéball, choosing Oricorio. Oricorio: (Cheering pose) Ori! Chase: Alright! Pidgeotto use Aerial Ace! Violet: Mirror Move. Pidgeotto speeds forward surrounded by white energy. Oricorio runs forward, mirroring Aerial Ace. The two collide as Pidgeotto flies on, Oricorio skidding to a stop. Violet: Revelation Dance. Oricorio dances as it rubs its right wing against its sternum. It points the pom-pom tip and fires a bolt of electricity, Pidgeotto soars and dodges the attack. Chase: An Electric attack! That’s so cool! Pidgeotto go for a Gust attack! Pidgeotto flaps its wings, releasing a Gust of wind. Oricorio skids back from the force, crouching down to prevent being blown away. Violet: Revelation Dance. Then go for Peck. Chase: Dodge it and use Quick Attack! Oricorio rubs its wing and fires Revelation Dance, Pidgeotto stopping Gust to dodge. Pidgeotto speeds down with Quick Attack, as Oricorio leaps and Pecks it. Pidgeotto flies off, Oricorio preparing itself. Chase: Hm. It can match us tack for tack on the front. Pidgeotto let’s use Feather Dance! Pidgeotto’s wings glow blue, it puffing out its chest and extending its wings. Blue energy feathers fall and cover Oricorio, weakening it. Oricorio glows yellow as it dances, twirling its wing. Another Feather Dance forms over Pidgeotto, weakening it. Sorrel: What just happened? Hazel: That was Oricorio’s ability Dancer! It copies any dance related move like Feather Dance! Chase: That is so cool! Pidgeotto, do you have an ability like that?! Pidgeotto: (Shakes head and trills) Chase: Aw! Too bad! So I guess neither of us have the advantage right now! Pidgeotto use Aerial Ace! Violet: Pound then Revelation Dance. Pidgeotto speeds in, striking Oricorio as it misses with Pound. Oricorio fires Revelation Dance after Pidgeotto, it arching up and dodging. Hazel: Aw man! So close! Sorrel: If Oricorio could land a Revelation Dance it could win! It’s at a disadvantage not being able to fly right now! Violet: Use Mirror Move to follow it into the air. Then Revelation Dance! Oricorio uses Mirror Move to jump with Aerial Ace, striking Pidgeotto in the back. Oricorio then blasts Pidgeotto with Revelation Dance, blasting it to the ground. Pidgeotto lies defeated. Chase: Oh wow! Great battle Pidgeotto! (Returns Pidgeotto) Violet, that was an awesome combo! I didn’t expect Oricorio in the air like that! Violet: Oricorio is a Flying type. Receiving airtime is part of a rehabilitation program to help it return to flying when ready. Chase: That’s pretty cool! I just thought that it didn’t like to fly or something! Hazel: Are you really that oblivious? Sorrel: Some may consider that a positive trait. But this level is, unsettling. Chase: Okay, next Pokémon! Go Ivysaur! Chase throws a Pokéball, choosing Ivysaur. Ivysaur: Ivy! Ivysaur spots Violet, and immediately begins growling at her. Violet: It still doesn’t like me. Chase: Ivysaur! That’s incredibly rude! Say you’re sorry! Ivysaur: (Spiteful) Saur. Violet: I am used to it. Ivysaur will be a good test of Hazel’s perfume once she perfects a batch. Chase: So you’re trying out the perfume technique still! That’s awesome! Now for battle! Ivysaur, use Leech Seed! Violet: Oricorio, use Peck. Oricorio runs forward, jabbing Ivysaur with Peck. Ivysaur then spews seeds from the plant on its back, burrowing into the ground. Roots grow out and wrap around Oricorio, trapping it and draining its health. Chase: And Sludge Bomb! Ivysaur points its bulb at Oricorio, firing a Sludge Bomb. Oricorio is blasted back defeated. Chase: Nice shot! Ivysaur: Ivy! Chase: We spent eight days learning that move in order to defeat Erika! Violet returns Oricorio. Violet: Eevee. Let us participate in battle together. Eevee: (Determined) Ee! Eevee runs onto the field, wagging her tail eagerly. Hazel: What do you think? Eevee’s stamina has gone up from her last battle with Misty, but Chase seems like a trainer out of Violet’s reach right now! Sorrel: Don’t forget that she did beat Misty. Let us see where the battle goes before we draw any conclusions. Chase: Ivysaur! Let’s start it off with Leech Seed! Violet: Evade with Quick Attack. Ivysaur fires Leech Seed, as Eevee speeds through the attack and rams Ivysaur. Ivysaur skids back, grinning. Chase: Nice! Ivysaur, let’s take them head on with Take Down! Ivysaur charges while leaving yellow streaks behind. It rams Eevee, sending her flying back. Ivysaur sparks from recoil. Chase: Now Razor Leaf! Violet: Sand Attack then Growl. Eevee spins and kicks up sand while Ivysaur fires a wave of spiraling leaves. Razor Leaf is deflected by the Sand Attack as Eevee Growls at Ivysaur. It is disturbed, its power reducing. Chase: In that case how about a Sludge Bomb! Violet: Quick Attack! Ivysaur fires Sludge Bomb, Eevee dodging with Quick Attack. Chase: Leech Seed straight up! Ivysaur lands on all fours, as it fires Leech Seed into the air. Eevee rams it and knocks it back, as Leech Seed falls on Eevee. Roots grow around and tangle about her, draining her energy. Ivysaur shimmers from the healing energy. Sorrel: This isn’t good. Leech Seed will heal Ivysaur while draining Eevee’s health. Her stamina will drop much quicker with that! Violet: Bouncy Bubble. Chase: What’s Bouncy Bubble? Eevee howls as it forms a bubble of water over her head. She fires the bubble at Ivysaur, it popping and dousing it. The moisture forms into a secondary smaller bubble that shoots back and hits Eevee, it shimmering from blue healing energy. Hazel: They did it! They perfected Bouncy Bubble! Sorrel: Now Eevee can heal herself in the battle! Chase: Wait, seriously? That’s awesome! I’ve never heard of that move before! Violet: It is a move that hasn’t been used in hundreds of years. We learned about the move from ancient text provided by a friend. Chase: Wait, does that mean I’m the first trainer you’ve used the attack against? Whoo-hoo! We’re famous, Ivysaur! The first ones to face an Eevee with Bouncy Bubble in modern times! Ivysaur: (Rolls eyes) Saur. Hazel: Okay, it’s not that big a deal. Chase: How often can I say I was the first to see an extinct move?! It’s like finding an extinct Pokémon for the first time! Violet: Let us continue the battle. Eevee, use Sand Attack! Eevee spins and kicks up sand, it getting in Ivysaur’s eyes. Ivysaur howls as it squints its eyes. Chase: Oh dang! Ivysaur, fire Razor Leaf! Ivysaur fires a wave of Razor Leaf, Eevee managing to dodge it. Eevee is shocked as her energy is drained. Violet: Bouncy Bubble. Chase: Slight right angle! Sludge Bomb! Eevee fires Bouncy Bubble, as Ivysaur raises its hindquarters in the air at a slight angle, facing Eevee. It fires Sludge Bomb and cancels out with Bouncy Bubble. Sorrel: He was able to be that accurate! Chase: Now charge for a Take Down! Violet: Quick Attack! Ivysaur dashes forward, colliding with Quick Attack and sending Eevee tumbling back. Eevee is panting from exhaustion as she is drained by Leech Seed. Violet raises her hand to her mouth, biting into her finger. Violet: What is going on? My heart rate is increasing, I feel perspiration forming on my forehead and my legs are shaking. Am I unwell? Chase: That’s just adrenaline! This battle is getting so intense that you can’t not react! Hazel: Double negative! What do you mean?! Sorrel: I think it means that Violet is getting, excited by the battle. Creating an autonomic response in place of an emotional one. Hazel: Why can’t she just get super pumped like a normal person? Violet: Pumped? I do feel as if I am “pumped up.” Eevee, let us keep going. I believe we can win. Eevee: Ee? Eevee! Eevee howls with enthusiasm, as she charges forward. She is surrounded in a blazing gold aura as she increases speed. Chase: Another new attack?! Ivysaur, counter it with Take Down! Ivysaur charges forward with Take Down, the attacks colliding. Ivysaur is pushed back onto its hind legs, exposing its underbelly. Violet: Eevee, fire Bouncy Bubble! Eevee strikes Ivysaur’s stomach with Bouncy Bubble, toppling it over completely. Eevee heals from Bouncy Bubble, but is drained by Leech Seed. Sorrel: What was that move it used before? Hazel: It didn’t look like a Quick Attack. Chase: Ivysaur! Get back up and use Razor Leaf! Violet: Bouncy Bubble at the ground. Ivysaur fires Razor Leaf as Eevee fires Bouncy Bubble at the ground, the pop launching her into the air. She fires Bouncy Bubble again, striking Ivysaur and healing Eevee. Chase: That’s the way! Take Down! Violet: (Slightly eager) Quick Attack! Ivysaur charges with Take Down as it clashes head on with Quick Attack. Eevee is blasted back, tumbling. Chase: Now Sludge Bomb! Ivysaur fires Sludge Bomb, it missing and exploding besides Eevee. Violet: Growl to Bouncy Bubble! Chase: Razor Leaf! Eevee Growls as Ivysaur fires Razor Leaf. Eevee manages to block Razor Leaf with Bouncy Bubble as another wave of Razor Leaf strikes her. She slides back, as Leech Seed drains her of her energy. She tries to get up, but falls back down defeated. Sorrel: That’s it! Ivysaur and Chase win! Chase: We did it Ivysaur! Ivysaur: (Exhausted) Saur. Violet walks out and picks Eevee up, which lowers her ears and tries to hide her face. Eevee: (Shameful) Eev. Violet: That was a wonderful battle, Eevee. You maintained pace with Ivysaur throughout the entire battle. Eevee: Vee! Hazel and Sorrel join her, Hazel taking Eevee as the two pet her. Hazel: I wonder what that attack was? The gold tackle. Sorrel: Perhaps we should let Bill know about it. Maybe he’s seen something in his texts. Chase: That was wonderful! Chase rushes over to Violet, holding his arm up high. He has a silly grin on his face, as Violet mimics his motion with confusion. Violet: What now? Chase: Now high five! Chase gives her a high five, then shakes his hand out from pain. Chase: Ow! Tough skin you’ve got there! Violet: My hand is a prosthetic one. It is metal not skin. Chase: Oh right. I forgot. Hazel: (Sighs) No longer surprised at that. Sorrel: Well it’s late. And we have an early morning tomorrow. Gotta make it to Saffron City. Chase: What for? Violet: We plan on being there prior to a Tyrogue recently receiving a traumatic amputation is released from the hospital. Chase: Wow! That’s so cool of you guys! Mind if I tag along? Sorrel: That is fine. But a note that it will be pretty gruesome. Chase: My mom’s a nurse! There isn’t much I haven’t witnessed before! I’ll be fine! Violet: Okay. You may accompany us. We leave at first light. Hazel: How about breakfast at first light? Main Events * The group decide to head back to Saffron City to support Tyrogue. * Chase returns and defeats Violet. * Chase joins the group temporarily. * Eevee completely masters Bouncy Bubble. * Eevee unlocks a new power, dubbed "Gold Tackle" * Oricorio's ability is revealed to be Dancer. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Chase * Hazel * Sorrel * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Oricorio (Violet's) * Pidgeotto (Chase's) * Ivysaur (Chase's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Aipom (Sorrel's) Trivia * Chase's obliviousness to Violet's current condition (missing arm and torn clothes) and her Pokémon's is a node to Ash's unobservant persona as well as Chase's sense of normalcy towards any form of disability. * Chase has a Pidgeotto due to most beginning Kanto trainers catching the Pidgey family, and the fact that a major trainer has not yet used one in the franchise. ** Miror B. was originally going to have a Pidgeotto, but the idea was scrapped. * Eevee is shown to have increased stamina and durability in this battle. * Eevee's "gold tackle" is based off the Partner Power "Veevee Volley" from Let's Go Eevee! In this franchise, she unlocked the power after successfully learning Bouncy Bubble, one of the ancient extinct moves. * Chase is the first trainer to battle against the move Bouncy Bubble. He was quite proud of this. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet